


Growing up with him

by Star_Zombie23



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Growth, Childhood Friends, Idolization, M/M, Slow Burn, more fluff than anything else, my baby catchin feelings, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Zombie23/pseuds/Star_Zombie23
Summary: Rhys is the new kid, he's not the most out there kid but a young charmer in the neighborhood took him under his wing almost instantly.Jack was everything Rhys strives to be, being the leader of some kids, yet caring to all of them in his own little way.Both boys learn more and more about one another along the way and know that though this meeting may have began as only friends, emotions have seemed to bloom within one another.//This story begins when they're kids and works toward adulthood so of course it is a slow burn and all about the gushy feelings deep inside.//There will be some pieces that line with the game and don't so if you're picky just know that ahead of time.Enjoy OuO
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The Summer Before School

Moving while I was still young was my mother’s idea, if my dad had any say we would’ve stayed in that run down home he grew up in. She said he owed her, it was a more than quick move. By the time school ended, allowing me to finish school was my fathers only wish. Back then I already lacked a connection with peers so I didn't mind.I found it easier just to be alone in general, playing alone, reading often, but I was quiet watchful of the world around me too. That's when I met them, back then we were unstoppable, and our fun never ending. I don’t know when they all met one another, but I sure remember meeting them. Living in a small neighborhood everyone seemed to know each other including the kids. My mom stopped answering the door because how often the neighbors were trying to make introductions. I didn’t go out much before but that summer changed it. Hearing kids screaming outside, I peaked from my window, not wanting to interrupt, and I’d much rather watch the fun from afar anyway.

“Alright guards up, the sirens were here just moments ago. We head to the base, don’t let the sirens see you! Kill the bandits you spot too!” A taller scrawny kid shouted ordering the others who followed in this game. A good hand full of kids followed behind him into a wooded area. Leaning my face on the screen trying to see them from my room became more and more difficult leaving no other choice.

“Mom, I’m gonna go play outside!” Rhys rushed for his shoes, slipping them on and a light jacket before following after. Watching as some of the kids used fake guns and other sticks as weapons against the imaginary beast. They ran toward a tree house of sorts with overgrowth covering bits and pieces. They shouted about these sirens and bandits along with these made up beasts. Climbing up into their fort some fighting below. 

“Captain! There’s someone here!” a kid looking fairly similar to the leader shouted out pointing straight at me, I froze up for a moment seeing the older boy look to me and jump back down. Finally my legs moved running back from where I followed searching for cover only to trip and fall into a ditch. 

“Ow…” I grabbed at my now bleeding leg biting my lip trying to keep quiet, listening closely.

“Stay put, keep your guard at the base I’ll check.” The boy shouted and the other cheered him, before it went quiet again. A single pair of footsteps could be heard crunching along the path, before it stopped. The same kid who led them to the spot slid down into the ditch next to me. I instantly covered my face trying not to cry in front of him. “I’m sorry, I was only watching…” I went to get up only to fall back down. “I’ll go away I swear.”

“You’re not working with the Sirens are you?” He grinned as I violently shook my head no, not even knowing who these sirens were in the first place. “You okay kid?” I shook my head no again. “Here stay still, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

"I'll leave just give me a second, I hurt my leg..." The older boy shook his head laughing for a moment, my eyes seemed to focus on the ground feeling unable to look the male in the eyes. 

He paused for a moment, I stopped moving even peeking a little to see what he was doing. The boy knelt down pulling off his black and yellow backpack going through it. “We’ll get you up and going in no time but only if you’ll be on our team. You can be our spy from now on?” He began putting band aids on my bigger wounds and carried me out of the ditch brushing off the dirt and twigs from both me and himself.

“Uhh… you sure it’s okay if I play with you guys too?” I rubbed my face into my shirt trying to clean any stray tears.

“Of course! The more, the better the fight we can put up. We’re fighting the bandits and other monsters so we can get back to our spaceship!” The other boy ran off again grabbing a decent size stick, returning he held it out to me. “Here’s a weapon you can use unless you want another one we could make you another one. My name’s Jack, what’s yours?” Jack leaned in a little as I took the stick from him.

“My name is Rhys, I moved here recently. Thank you for helping me Jack.” Jack grinned, his mix matched eyes watching mine before he began waving to the others. All the kids followed back down to meet Rhys.

“This is Rhys, he’s our new ally and will help spy on any of the bandits who set up around here.” All the kids seemed to nod finding Jack’s words the truth and nothing but the truth. “Rhys, this is your team that’s Nisha the cowgirl, and Wilhelm the cyborg, over there is Timothy, he’s my cousin and can make clones of himself, and is a fighter too, but he likes lookout. Oh and then on the bandit team they have the girls who have super powers because the girls wanted stupid powers.” He rolled his eyes like it made a big deal.

“Not me though, I’m tough enough.” Nisha chimed in flexing her left arm, Jack nodded and agreed, seeming to find her better than the other girls.

He began listing off all the other kids who were there and those who would be around later. Jack took Rhys by the hand leading him to a hideout, which was a large shed that seemed to be cleaned up and decorated by all the kids.

“You gotta add your name to the hideout, so the girls know you’re on our team and they can’t go and stealing you for their team.” Jack jumps up grabbing a thick sharpie off the shelf passing it along to Rhys. Rhys gladly took it, writing his name just under Jack’s.

Sitting down Rhys rubbed at his ankle grinning. “Alright, break into two groups and search where the Sirens went, and get some bandits. We’ll join you in a little unless you guys have info than report back.” Jack ordered the others before kneeling back down with Rhys. “Did you twist it when you fell?” He helped rubbed his ankle softly trying to ease the pain for Rhys.

“Yeah I did… but I’ll be okay, you can go play if you want, I’ll be out there in no time.” Rhys grinned softly trying to seem strong in front of the other male, he didn't want to seem like a crybaby.

“What kinda leader would I be if I left you behind on your first day kiddo. How old are you?” Jack questioned slipping his bag off and sitting along side Rhys.

“I am 11, how old are you?” Jack looked Rhys up and down before laughing lightly.

“You’re pretty small for 11, I am 12 so you’re like us older kids, course Wilhelm is older than me.” he leaned in looking around, “He secretly tells everyone I am the oldest so he doesn’t have to be the leader.” Jack whispered before giggling again. 

Rhys's face reddened giving a small frown. “I’m just a slow grower, I’m still 11.” Rhys pulled his leg back huffing in defense of the older males laughing.

“My bad, can you forgive Rhysie?” Jack scooted closer giving Rhys a hug.

“My name is Rhys… I will forgive but only this time.” Rhys looked away for a moment before looking back to Jack’s mix matched eyes. “Move, you're too close.” Rhys pushed Jack away, making Jack share another teethy grin, only to return to rubbing the other ankle.

"Is it feeling any better? My mom use to do this, rub the pain away, I'd be moving in no time again, so will you." Jack spoke, he sounded so mature and his voice had a warmth to it. Rhys nodded lightly know it'd be sore but it didn't hurt as much.

"Sorry for pushing you, thank you for the help." Rhys spoke up though mumbled it as if he couldn't get the words out. Jack looked up from the males leg back the Rhys own mix matched eyes shrugging.

"Aye it's my fault, need to get better at boundaries anyway, so thanks for putting me in my place buddy.~ I won't do it again." Rhys would've believed his word if the male didn't lean in a play with his hair making a mess of it. 

"We should get back t-to the mission." Rhys pulled Jack's hand away from his head, feeling like a tomato at this point. He hesitantly gave a small hug before getting up a making a limping run for the outside. Jack stood up slipping his backpack on, watching the boy make a run for it before running outside to join the others.

…

Jack always had our backs, and would fight off the sirens when they were close to our base, even when they were older than him. We didn’t play fighters and sirens all the time. Sometimes we’d play house, or knights and princesses, or cops and robbers. We played all sorts of games. I followed Jack around, surely I must’ve annoyed him at some point but he never seemed bothered by me. He never scolded me for following him around, or getting captured.

Jack was the ‘oldest’ in our main group so that makes him the leader, even though Wilhelm was technically the oldest he was just ‘taller than all of us.’ I wonder if we’ll all go to school together, and if we’ll play after this summer. Jack says we will and we’ll always be a team no matter what. I trust him so, whatever happens we’ll all still see each other at the base.

This week him and Lilith got in a big fight, I'm not sure about what but I've never seen Jack like that. It was just us older kids at the park sitting on the table and doodling out little plans for the base. Lilith came running fool speed at Jack slamming him of the table. The to began wrestling and punching at each other Nisha grabbed me telling me to stay back as Wilhelm tried to break it up. Timothy took off getting the adults, it wasn't long after Lilith's parents were separating the two. 

The two went home early that day, of course. "Where's Jack's mom and dad? It's not fair they're taking her side when she started it?" Rhys searched for answers within the other kids seeing Timothy fidget with his hands.

"Jack lives with our grandma, so it's up to her what happens... I told her what happen but she told me have Lil's parents deal with it. She gets mad at Jack when he gets in trouble so he'll probably be grounded."

"Why did Lilith hit him?" Rhys questioned getting Jack's things together. "Which house is he I want to take him his stuff." Nisha looked to Timothy as if to tell him something quietly, keeping Rhys out of the loop.

"They just never get along, girly girls like her are stupid like that. Jack lived off the corner in the white house, but be sure to be sneaky with his stuff his rooms the last window on the left side of the house, we have a stepping stool to get in.

Rhys nodded giving his goodbyes before running off toward Jack's house. Rhys quietly moved ducking behind the bushes hearing shouting coming from the house, from both parties. Peaking he zoomed toward the back hearing a door slam and then the house seemed to be dead quiet. Rhys sat underneath the window on the stool holding Jack's bag tightly to his chest not wanting to get caught. Music began playing, Rhys desided to peak into the room only to be met with Jacks mix matched eyes he was opening the window. 

"Well look at that, do I have a stalker? Heh, did they send you here to return me that?" Jack pointed to his bag, Rhys grip only tighten being caught.

"I wanted to bring it, and to check on you. You okay?" Rhys spoke lowly as Jack opened the window more taking the screen of the window. 

"Come on in she's already off to her room and so she won't bother checking in. I'm good though I'm use to the fight every now and then. Wanna stay awhile since I can't go out?" Rhys paused handing Jack his bag before making his way up into the males room with some help of course. Jack grit his teeth, a small his came from the older male as he sheltered his arm away from Rhys. "It's okay really just landed on it funny."

"Want me to grab some ice from my house? We could sneak out, my mom's a nurse she could look at it?" Rhys tried to see how bad it was, taking in Jack's room while he waited for an answer.

"I'm not weak. It will be just fine." Rhys could hear the male talk through gritted teeth. 

"If you're scared about leaving I can make my mom come here?.. We'll be super sneaky." Rhys leaned him this time petting at the older males long brown locks. Jack looked at Rhys, he could tell the older one wad debating it. "I'll be back okay." Rhys crawled back out the window. Jack watched as the smaller boy went running away from his house to his own. It wasn't long later he could see him and a female sneaking back toward him. 

Rhys grinned sneaking back into the room with the help of his mother. Jack felt his ears burn sorta embarrassed for making this lady come all this way. The two looked so similar, she had such a soft face, and deep blue eyes. "Hey there buddy, Rhys said your arm was hurt, mind if I take a look?" Jack hesitantly neared the window allowing Rhys's mother to take a look, and test him. "My my, were you boys playing rough somewhere? It might be sprain but it could be broken, if it gets worse have your mom take you to the hospital buddy. We should ice it, seems swollen." 

Rhys watched as the two talked, seeing Jacks eyes go somewhat teary as his mom went on. "I'll go grab some ice and something for you boys to snack on, you better stay out of trouble Rhys and don't be late for dinner. And you rest that wrist of your up." She grinned lightly lightly pinching at both of their cheeks before giving the a soothing petting.

She returned not long later with a bag of snacks and both of them a bottle of water along with some ice. Kissing Rhys on the cheek before waving and leaving the two alone again.

Jack was quiet which was weird for him, Rhys watched his mom leave before redirecting his attention to Jack. "You okay?" Jack nodded laying down covering his face. With his good hand he patted the space beside him. Rhys sat down messing with Jack's hair again hearing a small hic from the older male.

"You can cry if you need to Jack.." Rhys felt Jack go tense, like he was holding his breath. "I know you're strong but its even strong people cry sometimes Jack." Rhys whispered. 

Jack pulled Rhys down making him lay down beside him. "Do the thing with my hair... and don't tell anyone." Rhys nodded combing his hand through Jack's hair, Jack tucked his head into Rhys's chest crying. Part of Rhys knew it wasn't in pain, not physical but he kept Jack close knowing his sorta owed it to the older boy. He would keep Jack safe just as Jack kept him safe. Rhys hummed to the music playing being there to comfort Jack until the late evening.

"You sure you don't wanna come with my mom could make you something too, and we could go up to the hospital." Rhys questioned seeing Jack was in a better mood. 

"Get home Rhysie, I'll be fine. I go make dinner and see if Tim's mom will take me. You've helped enough today, thanks for that." Rhys smiled giving a nod. 

"Okay but know you can come over whenever."

"Okay.~"

"Even if you think were sleeping we'll answer."

"Okay Rhys.~"

"Make sure you ice it. But don't leave the ice on too lo-"

"Go home Rhys." Jack laughed before Rhys waved. The two waved back and forth several times Rhys kept looking back til he was out of view. Jack sighed trying to move his arm again but it seemed even harder then before. He left his room to got deal with it.

…

I went to Maya’s birthday today, she’s usually one of the sirens but she’s a lot nicer than the other sirens. She’s got an older brother, most call him Z but he calls himself Zero. He has a really cool room with a gaming station and computer, and light’s that change colors. He’s got a sword collection too, we weren’t allowed to go in his room but it was still cool from the doorway. We found out everyone's birthdays except Jack's, not even Timothy knew it, which I found strange.

Jack didn’t go to Maya’s birthday party, he said he was going too but then he broke his arm. Timothy told us later in the evening about it, his mom got a call about it. He snapped his wrist and had to get a cast. I could only think about how he tried to hide it, he probably would have kept doing so if Rhys didn't say anything about it.

Timothy of course wasn’t lying either, because the next Monday Jack was waiting for us with a bright yellow cast, he let us all write and doodle on his cast. He used it as a blaster gun of sorts so he could still help us win fights against the other team. Though I did feel bad for him when we had the water balloon fight in the culs-de-sac he couldn’t play because he couldn't get his cast wet. I ran over with a juice pouch to share sitting next to him on the porch. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Does it hurt now?” I questioned as he leaned in sipping the pouch before shaking his head.

“I didn’t even cry when it happened.~ I’ll always push through any fight. You can go play if you want I’ll be back out there in no time.” Jack grinned but it seemed half heartedly. I also knew this was just a story he told the others, I knew better than anyone how much Jack cried that day. 

“I want to hang out with you though? Water balloons are fun but Nisha throws them and makes them sting... I’ve had my share.” Rhys nodded leaning more into Jack.

“I have a gaming station? We could go inside and play on it, if you’re bored?” Jack offered Rhys nodded. Running home and he changed before heading back and playing inside while the others continued the water balloon fight.

“Zeros got one like this but I don't know what games he has, I bet it something to do with ninjas. Zero's so cool maybe hes secretly a swords men or something... Maya always makes me stop talking about it, I can if it's bothering you, oh. When’s your birthday?” 

“I guess he's cool... He's kinda distant don't you think?" Jack scratched at his head not really liking to talk about the others but also enjoyed hearing Rhys ramble on. "I got into trouble too many times to have one, so my grandma doesn't celebrate it but it's earlier in the year December 10th.” Jack shrugged like it was nothing.

“We’ll throw you a party at the base when it comes around or we could even do a late one.” 

“You don’t have to do all that, I like you all just being around, who needs a birthday anyway.” Jack grinned, acting older again.

…

Days like this seemed to become a normal thing through the summer, most over looked it but I didn't take a single day for granted. Me and Jack got super close the best of friends, at least from my point of view. With this I noticed more and paid more attention then the others.

Jack was always coming back to the base with more scratches and bruises in which he always blamed on rough housing or doing some crazy dangerous stunt. He and I hung out a lot more than the other kids, he would sneak over and have secret sleepovers, he seemed upset but would always get better once it was time for bed. Jack was also right about school since we were all in the same neighborhood we got to go to the same school. I got into the same class as him while the other three were in the other class but same grade so we all hung out quite a bit.

Jack still hung out with us even with him being popular with many of the groups in our grade, and would protect us from the older kids. He made friends with the older kids to help us out too, saying. “We gotta stick together so that we can trust our team.” 

I made friends with other kids in our class too, Vaughn was a year younger than me but he was really really smart. He was always super careful and didn’t like getting in trouble, unlike Jack who didn’t care if he did or didn’t get in trouble.

The two didn't get along but I was good at managing the both of them, knowing just what to say. They of course eventually got along for my sake. I'm glad I moved, I'm glad I met Jack.


	2. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are hitting that weird in between where they're growing up feeling to old to do somethings and too young to other things.  
> Jealousy seems to seep into both parties with Rhys making new friends in class and Jack hanging out with older kids during class, yet they enjoy each others company the most.   
> Jack's girlfriend comes to play and in doing so they see where Jack's loyalties stand.

The year after, Jack got put in the other group of 7th graders. It was all well and good though, I still had my friend Vaughn around and added Yvette to the group so us three hung out quite often. Even with us being in different classes we all met up after school biking together, grabbing snacks and going to base. Jack didn't mind them but, the divide between friends was there. Jack liked his group and only those he hung around, if you a friend of a friend you were a stranger to him. Not long later Vaughn and Yvette would only hang out when it was just us three which I didn't mind but I still spent most my time with Jack and the others after school.

...

“What’s our mission today sir?” One of the younger kids questioned leaning into the filled room. Rhys giggled, giving a small salute to the younger one who was standing there saluting and waiting. “That math looks really weird, glad I don’t have to do that…” the younger boy added looking at all the older kids work laid out in front of them.

Jack looked up from his work grinning, “We have to get ready for a math quiz or else a old grouchy tentacle monster will wake up and eat us alive. But once we’re prepared for them we’ll go hunt some wild bandits in the forest.” The kid nodded reporting to the other kids. Rhys leaned on watching him do his math homework, Jack patted him on the head playing with the light brown locks as he did his work. "Where your test sheet? You not gonna work on it?" he questioned eyeing Rhys who'd just be relaxing the whole time.

Nisha leaned over punching Jack in the shoulder giving him a glare, “You’re still going on about that make believe stuff? No wonder you’re the younger kids favorite.” Jack rubbed at his arm.

“Course and you can play along too because cowgirls are still a real thing can’t you?” He leaned in, hitting her back. Wilhelm got in the middle to stop them both from continuing. I don’t know why they fought about it, I would still play even if it wasn't make believe stuff and I’m sure the other kids would too.

“I did it at school so no need too. You got this one wrong.” Rhys pointed it out to Jack explaining it while Jack corrected it.

“Thank you Rhysie buttercup, my hero.” Jack chimed moving onto the next problem, Rhys sat there going as red as a tomato.

…

Jack made friends with 8th graders this year too and so us 7th graders thought we were the top dogs. Jack was super popular there was no doubting that he knew so many kids by name and kids would send the group with messages for him. He was nice too of course only if you were on his good side. He’d help out anyone regardless of age and would help kids who were being singled out. He got into more than a few fights about it, but never stayed out of school long. Jack cycle seemed to just be a normal thing to us, when he was in trouble we'd sneak over and when he wasn't we were at the base.

...

When we moved to 8th grade we all got lucky to be in the same classes together, our group was chaotic but, we were smarter than ever helping each other in our weaknesses and getting all our work done together.

Jack was dating a girl who he met last year. She was in high school now, and he’d show us photos of her, or the both of them. I don’t know why but it kinda saddened me when he did. He was around less when they began dating, but he still hung out with us when we wanted, and we had him all to ourselves during school. We hung out at the base still through it needed some touch ups that's for sure and during the winter we made Jack’s house the new base, we even got to meet Jack’s girlfriend a few times. She was just as pretty in real life as she was in the photos but, she was also mean as hell. 

“Why did you bring so many kids along, Why don’t we hang out like just you and me? Like before?” She eye’d the kids playing on Jack’s gaming station and then glared at me who was leaning on Jack working on my own school work. Jack seemed so focused in his work that he didn't look up until I nudged him.

Jack shrugged looking at us and then back to her, “We’ve been family since before you were even around, can't just go abandoning people babe. I’ve known some of these kids since elementary and early middle school. I’m not gonna just stop hanging with them, I promised to always be around.” Jack laughed taking the moment lightly seeing it as something small to be worried about. She got really mad after that, grabbing him and yanking him out of the room. Jack returned but only for a moment, "Hey you guys keep playing and stuff I'll be right back." He grinned and the younger ones took it as he was okay and returned to what they were doing. Us older kids knew better though, they fought outside for quite awhile. Nisha and I secretly spied on them, but she made me promise not to tell, and keep it a secret.

It wasn’t long later he came back in, he was silent about what happened and never told us the whole story, they stopped dating not long after. Jack was sorta sad about it, but he seemed more bummed that some of the kids stopped coming around. Nisha included, she would only hangout during school leaving Jack and Rhys alone most days swapping who’s place they’d hang out at.

...

“You can date someone else and they’ll be way better than her. She was just a meany you’re better off without her.” Rhys spoke up as Jack looked at him. He grinned at the idea of dating someone new, he laughed and poked at Rhys’s cheeks.

“I know, I know... And I will probably, probably..." Jack looked about his room like he was searching for the words or trying to make something up off the top of his heard. "She’ll be way hotter and have bigger boobs than my ex.” Jack scooted laying on his stomach reading his book laughing at the thought. Of course he knew that's not what he wanted to say and he knew that's not what he wanted period but, something told him to just keep that to himself.

“What if you don’t, what happens then?” Rhys hesitantly asked.

“If I don’t get a girlfriend, or if she doesn't meet that description?”

“The first one, what would you do if you don’t get a girlfriend?”

Jack paused for a moment ‘hmm-ing’ to himself. “I don’t know? Date a girly dude or something? I’m kidding, don’t go around saying that to anyone.” Jack quickly withdrew his answer looking to Rhys as the smaller male laid down and began reading his own book like Jack.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. It was just a joke.” The two looked to one another before Jack grinned nodded.

“Thanks kiddo, I can always count on you.” Jack nudged Rhys with his shoulder, only for Rhys to make a small laugh and nudge back. Rhys felt his mouth go dry and deep down a burning feeling began to rise in his chest, he kept quiet about though, not sure of the feeling.


	3. Is It Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High is odd with its ups and downs. The feeling of separation and re connection.  
> Things would be easier if people just knew what to say or said what was really on their mind.

Our group was once again split up again with high school rolling in we had different classes, different times. I was lucky to have a few classes here and there with people I knew or had seen through Jack. Jack, he started dating a lot of girls not for long though. They almost always broke things off fairly early off, the smallest of fights would sprout and he'd drop them right then and there. I even started dating a girl myself, her name is Stacey. She's really cool and does lots of sports, always nagging me to do some myself. Yvette hates her though, always yanking me away or pointing out little things she says and does, I know she's got my best interest in mind but I don't know I sorta like her even with our ups and downs. Jack says that’s just a girl thing. “Nisha hate’s everyone I date because of this or that reason. Girls either get along really really well or not at all, and usually it's the last one. So have you and this Stacey girl kissed or not yet?” Jack leaned in his mix matched eyes searching for an answer seeming pleased by already being able to read Rhys's face.

“Oh I… We’re still like movin slow. Do I have to?” Rhys questioned seeing the other grin at him before shaking his head no.

“You don’t have to, some couples do, some don’t. It’s whatever you’re comfortable with. Do you eventually wanna kiss her or is something weighing you back?” Jack scooted lightly plopping his head in Rhys’s lap looking at the male as they talked.

“I mean nothing really keeps me from doing it, I just don’t wanna rush it. Do you kiss your current girlfriend?” Rhys questioned looking down to Jack, taking his charming face over anyone else's if he was gonna be honest with himself.

“Sometimes. We make out and other stuff. Why do you ask?”

“Is it like in the movies or video games, like that awe feeling? Did you know Athena and Janey are dating? Well they’ve been but now are out about it.” Rhys drew imaginary lines along Jack’s face making the male close his eyes. Jack soaked up the males attention, it felt like it had been ages since it was just the two of them.

“Uhh kinda like a movie kiss I guess? I don’t know, it’s just regular kissing, you know?” He shrugged lightly. “They’ve been like that since middle school, I’ve known Athena since we were in elementary and she took to girls more than too. It’s okay you know? For boys to kiss boys and girls to kiss girls?~” Jack peeked to Rhys, watching the younger male nod as his face redden. “You are funny Rhysie. Definitely more of a romantic then your own girlfriend.” He giggled, feeling the smaller hands pull way from his face, tense before leaving his skin. Jack whined lightly pulling Rhys's hands back to his face. “Keep doing what you were doing, it feels nice.”

“I know it’s normal, I don’t need a bird and bees talk I was just wondering if you knew…” Rhys mumbled out, continuing to play with Jack’s face. "I just want the emotions too mean something, I don't want to date for the sake of being in a relationship." Rhys outlined Jack's jaw up into his brow watch the furrow a little at the comment.

“If I didn't know any better, I believe that blow was directed at me.~ Have you ever kissed a boy before?” Jack questioned feeling Rhys freeze up again. “Have you kissed a girl before?”

“No, I don’t go around just kissing whoever.” Rhys could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

“Awe I feel like that’s another blow to me, I don’t just kiss anyone,~ It has to be like a dare or game. Or I have to like them a little. Usually they're just pretty faces but, there's a liking I have somewhere.”

“Well good for you.” Rhys eyes drifted away looking away from Jack for a moment.

“You just do whatever makes you comfortable.” Jack reached up playing with bits for the light brown hair that had fallen into Rhys face. “Doesn’t make you any less cooler, kiddo.” Rhys nodded before forgiving the male silently playing with his hair.

"Whatever..." Rhys huffed watch Jack grin returning to his relaxed state.

"You could always practice with me.~ I wouldn't mind you cute litt- ow! Ow, ow, ow. Mercy Rhys, mercy it was a joke." Jack stuttered out some pained laughs as Rhys pinched at Jack's face for suggesting such a thing.

…

Later in the year Jack had finally found a somewhat stable girlfriend, in a way it made Rhys equally happy for the male and yet he couldn't understand the pain he felt in his chest. Moxxi definitely fit Jack’s revenge date, she was really pretty and did indeed have big boobs, but just like his many other girlfriends before, she was mean as hell. She was mean with her words and was more than physical with Jack, pulling him around by the ear, yanking his hair when he wasn’t giving her enough attention, she would say subtle things to piss Jack off or get him in a weird mood. Thing's weren't like before though Jack never gave in, he didn't call things off like he would with any other chick.

“Why do you date her?” Rhys questioned, sitting on the stairs of the little jungle gym at the park, Jack lazily hung upside down on a bar.

“You talkin' about Mox?” Jack tried to look over to Rhys, Rhys wasn’t even making eye contact with him today. “She’s hot. We just kinda use each other in a way. I get my fill, she gets hers, it's not that complex cupcake.”

“Yeah, well just cause she’s hot doesn’t mean she has to be mean to you like that.” Rhys huffed, folding his arms. “What do you mean you use each other?”

“Well we just do what we want, she want’s a hot boy friend, I crave attention you know how it goes.” He laughed only to find he was the only one doing so making him ease out of his laughter. Jack sighed lightly thinking about his relationship with Moxxi, was it really all that bad what is it to Rhys anyway, he sounds like Nisha. "She just gets mean cause she gets jealous, I don’t know how to fix that man. How are things with you and Stacey by the way?” Jack pushed his shirt up out of the way only for it to fall again. He honestly just wanted to get off the topic of himself.

“She's bossy, but not like Moxxi…” Rhys stood up brushing his pants off, looking to Jack swing off the bar fixing his own clothes.

“She is? It’s funny you and Nish, you two always get on me about Mox.” Jack sat on the bench feeling light headed, Rhys didn’t take long to follow. “You two finally kiss yet or are you still a kiss virgin?” Jack earned a warning nudge to the ribs, for the comment making him grin a little.

“Yeah we did finally.. she likes doing that a lot, and poor Vaughn has to drag me away to save me.” Rhys lightly laughed picking at the grass tying them together before tossing them aside. Rhys looked to the other male he could of sworn he saw the man frown looking to the sky in thought. It was all to quickly replaced with his little teasing smirk.

“Awe how cute, the nerd saves you.~” Jack teased, leaning his head back. “Is she that bad of a kisser?”

“It’s not like that, she… she just wants to suck my face off.” Rhys turned away continuing to tie the grass, Jack began another laughing fit at the mental image.

“Then teach her to be a better kisser or tell her you don’t like it.” Jack scooted closer grabbing a stick and breaking it into little pieces. “You don’t have to do everything she wants, you can change it up to make it nicer for the both of you. If she doesn’t want to work things out, leave her.”

“You’re one to talk..” Rhys mumbled making Jack move closer.

“What was that?” Jack swooped his arms over Rhys pinching his cheeks.

Rhys turned pinching back, “I said you’re one to talk! Let go!” Jack stopped so Rhys would. 

“Fine, fine but if I didn’t date Moxxi, who would I date?” Jack laid his head in Rhys lap making Rhys scoot away a bit. 

“Literally anyone else… it’s not like you don’t have options, I don’t know someone at least nicer to you…” Rhys rubbed at his face, he knew plenty of people better fit for Jack. He wouldn’t mind dating the other male, of course Jack’s only ever dated women so, he was probably out of luck. “...What about like, Nisha? She’s been around forever and she’s cooler than the other girls.” Rhys felt a guilt fill him, wishing he could just be upfront with Jack.

Jack looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of dating Nisha, before looking back to Rhys who seemed more than out of it still holding his cheek. Jack pulled Rhys's hand away gently kissing it before letting Rhys cup his cheek again. “There, now it should be all better. I didn’t mean to pinch you that hard. I’m sorry.”

“It… I have to go home, because my dad’s making dinner. Can’t be late! Haha, uhhh Bye!” Rhys pushed Jack off of him, gathering his things and running away.

“You said your dad was out of town…” Jack sat up watching Rhys run, already out quite a ways. “See you later Rhys!” Jack yelled. Rhys was too focused on what just happened to even look back. He ran home and to his room taking a moment to himself.


	4. More Than Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff?  
> Talk of abuse so trigger warning???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again be warned talk of abuse ahead.

I wasn’t until sophomore year I took Jack’s advice and tried to fix things between Stacey and I, our relationship. We were going well, I thought only to find her sucking on another dude’s face. So we broke up and she made a big deal about it, I of course went running to the only one I knew who’d listen. I remember I didn't even wait I just ran from my house to his. I could hear his t.v. going off he looked so out of it swiping through his phone.

...

Rhys gently knocked on the window, Jack looked for a moment confused but grinned seeing it was Rhys only for the grin to fade into concern seeing the tears rolling down the males face. "Hey what happen? Hop on in?" He helped Rhys into his room turning the tv off, to listen to Rhys break down and get everything of his chest. He just kept crying and crying, it made Jack mad seeing Rhys like that.

“Can you believe that, she… she’s isn’t even a good kisser, why would she?...” Rhys huffed laying on Jack’s bed looking up at the ceiling. “I thought things were better, I really did Jack..”

“Yeah, well you're still young, you could finally date someone else who’s a better kisser?” Jack readjusted in his chair by his desk. “Do you like anyone?”

Even with Rhys not looking his way he knew those mix matched eyes were watching him closely. “No.” Hearing Jack laugh he could tell his face betrayed him beginning to burn up.

“Liar. Who is it? Is it someone in our grade or class?” Jack spun his chair before facing Rhys again. More than interested in what had him so rosey red.

“No, no one. I don’t like anyone, really.” Rhys shook his head sitting up. "I just broke up anyways so it doesn't matter it's too early."

“Awwww why can’t I know. Is it someone I know? I won’t tell.” Jack begged, making a more than fake pouty face. “ I promise Rhysie.”

“I don’t like anyone, I swear.” Rhys shook his head. “Not a soul, stop asking.” He grabbed a pillow from Jack’s bed throwing it at him.

“Awww my little Rhysie has a secret crush, maybe you and Stacey should’ve broken up sooner.” Jack teases getting up and hitting Rhys back with the pillow. Rhys shook his head in denial grabbing at another pillow and smacking Jack with it.

“I don’t like anyone right now!” Jack paused as Rhys screamed giving his signature shit eating grin earning him a hit to the face with the pillow.

“Okay, I believe you, I believe you.” Jack dropped the pillow. “Mercy, have mercy.~” He laughed watching Rhys still be more than grumpy with him. "Well stupid Stacey is missing out on one hell of a guy that's for sure." Jack said taking a deep breath.

…

It was after winter break when Moxxi broke up with Jack, she made a big scene about it, she had all his things in a box and gave it to him before pouring her ice coffee on his head. She made it sound like Jack was a crazy boyfriend, I knew it was all lies, she was the crazy one. He went home early that day but still let me come over. He said he just wanted to go home cause the coffee was gonna ruin his hair.

Jack was in more of a sad state, than Rhys had seen with any other girlfriend. He was moping around and hair was still wet, he was just laying in bed. Rhys sat next to him watching videos on his phone, playing with the cold wet strands of hair. Jack laid down to take a nap, he hugged at Rhys’s waist seeming to ease up. “You wanna talk about it?” Rhys finally asked, pausing his video looking to his dearest friend.

“Nah, you and Nisha were right…” Jack grinned his lip shaking though like he was about to burst and second. “You’re a good guy, Rhysie.” He rubbed his face closer trying to sleep his sadness away. “I’m jealous.~” he whispered under his breath.

Even when he was so sad he was so handsome, even sleeping soundly, he looked like he could swoon anyone he wanted to. “You awake still?” Rhys questioned playing with the older males dark brown locks. “I’ll always be around for you, like you are for me. I always liked being around you, more than like… If only I could stop being such a baby and tell you.” Rhys sighed watching his sleepy little prince. "You deserve better, Jack."

Eventually Jack woke up getting back to his old self again, “Screw Moxxi, it’s her loss not mine, y’know!?” Rhys grinned nodding in agreement biting his lip.

“You’ll find a better girlfriend in no time at all.” Rhys spoke fiddling with his hands, Jack rubbed at his neck before giving a small nod.

The two went about their usual way starting up the gaming station and pretending like this was how they wanted it, how they liked things. Equally wanting to tell each other something, only to fear the other's view.

...

Toward the end of the year Jack's grandma past away, he luckily got everything in her will, Tim's parents weren't too happy about a kid owning it. Jack invited me over the day of the funeral, he didn't seem sad really just lost in his thoughts. The two went to the funeral together and Rhys stuck by him through all the "Sorry for your loss" and goodbyes. When it got to the point where they had the family come speak about her everyone seemed either super sad or seems sorta glad about her death. They made Jack go up, Rhys watched as Jack just stood there, he looked like he was gonna fall apart right then and there, Rhys looked to the other family members wondering if someone was gonna help. Timothy looked equally displeased, "You can leave, it's okay." Timothy whispered staring at Jack his knuckles white gripping his pants. 

Jack shook his head like he was snapping back into thought giving a adjusting sound in his throat before giving a broken laugh. "She... She took me in, and she. She's resting easy now, that's all we can hope for." He nodded swallowing hard stepping down combing his hair back before bolting out of the room, Rhys not far behind.

"Hey don't leave me there slow down!" Rhys shouted watching Jack slow down. He hugged at himself trying to comfort himself he bowed his head crying. Rhys caught up slowly wrapping his arms around Jack. "Hey what happened back there?"

Jack didn't say anything, he just cried. The two ended up leaving to Jack's place, the two cuddled on Jack's bed, Jack held onto Rhys hands thumbing at them. There was a long drawn out silence between the two of them. Rhys watched as Jack closed his eyes, "She wasn't a good person..."

"I know." Rhys whispered.

"It's weird... I feel guilty for being glad she's gone. I just wanna do everything she kept me from doing, I want to... She can't do anything." Rhys felt the male pull him closer into a hug. "Thank you for coming sorry for dragging you into all this.

"No, that's what friends are for, right?" Rhys stayed still feeling the males mouth so close to his neck.

"You're too kind to me.~" Jack whispered making Rhys tense up more. "So you knew huh? What gave it away?"

Rhys looked to the ceiling pausing for a moment. "I just watch more then others, I knew something was up, and me and mom have had a talk or two about you. She's worried about you since the day she met you. Think at some point she wanted to steal you away, it was during middle school when you were thinning out and wouldn't even sneak over. She just kinda knew and I did too eventually. I'm sorry for not protecting you from someone like her." Jack pressed his finger to Rhys lips making the male go silent.

"That's not your job, hell I'd probably end up in some foster care bull shit. You're here now and you've always been so kind to me. You and your mom should never blame yourselves. I just want you here for now." Rhys nodded watching Jacks mix matched eyes follow his own. "No matter what you have to be there for me Rhysie, no matter what even if were dead and ghosts. 

"Okay..."

"Promise me you won't leave me." Jack said faintly. A pause came from the two.

"I promise I'll be here for you Jack, forever." Rhys adjusted as Jack's grip tightened around him, laying there unable to say anymore between one another.


	5. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduations is nearing and college is just around the corner.

Graduation rolled around for the Seniors and most had big goals, some already to be shipped out for college. Rhys watched as he and kids he grew up with became adults essentially. Jack and Nisha ended up dating toward the end of Junior year and had been in a sort of on and off relationship all through senior year. The two didn’t do a couple things, not like Rhys had seen Jack do with his other girlfriends. It felt more like a title more than anything, to Rhys at least. Rhys was the first to hear about from Jack, about how was going to college and had been a secret nerd all along getting deep into coding and business. Nisha was moving away so they planned to work it out as a long distance sort of thing. Jack also got a new job with coding for a big company, he was super good at it too. He evidently had been working nights there and stuff, he never said why it just like the guy grew up too quickly. 

Rhys cycled through the photos he'd been taking of there last year of high school, giggling to himself at all the memories. Part of him didn't want to see them all go there separate ways. Would he be able to keep his promise with him going to college elsewhere. Rhys looked up from his camera feeling the sadness begin to overwhelm him. "Hey, cheer up, now is not the time to be frowning." Rhys felt the male glide his fingers along his own face tucking Rhys's lips into a smile. "We still got time before college and it's not like were too far.~" Rhys looked to Jack watching him grin, chuckling at a thought before scrambling the males hair. 

...

I ended up going to a college nearby with Vaughn and Yvette, we all decided to become roommates. Us three were going for different areas but getting on our own feet was sorta rewarding in itself. Jack was proud of me, of us. He seemed bummed out with everyone all moving but knew a drive here and there was worth it.

“Look at you growing up and all, do you like the area?” Jack questioned helping Rhys move his bed into his room.

“Yeah, it's really nice, and hey you’re on the same road growing up and all.” Rhys plopped the mattress onto the bed. He knew Jack was a bit ahead of him on that journey but still was just as much a kid as he was. “It’s weird though not being in the usual neighborhood, sometimes I still catch myself driving to my parents house. How’s college and all that treating you?”

“I actually am working up the ranks at my new job, even having my own little office now. I switched to online classes and moved into a flat near my job. Getting out of the neighborhood was definitely weird, selling the place was nice, a pain but nice no less.” Jack laughed half heartedly, he wasn’t the greatest with his past and Rhys knew that all too well. “I’ll have to give you my address so when you’re around you can come visit, we can get back to hanging out.” Jack set a box down, Rhys following not far behind setting it on top.

“Yeah... That sounds really great actually. How’s you and Nisha, are you still working things out?” Rhys knew he said something wrong by the way the older male hesitated in motion.

“We uhhh. We decided to take a break, we weren’t meeting each other’s needs. It was like that on and off, on and off. She finally called it off for good, eventually.” Jack shrugged, putting the sheets on Rhys’s bed as Rhys apologized. “We’re still friends so don’t worry and like sometimes the old group will meet up and hang. We were better off just friends I guess heh. How come you don't ever message me or the others, too busy with school?~”

Rhys nodded tilting his head, he felt bad ignoring the males messages. Even with him being so cold to Jack, Jack still came all the way to help him. 'What a horrible friend I must seem, using you just as those before me...' Rhys bit at his lip wondering if they’d ever work, the thought weaved into his thoughts often and seemed to always waver on the edge. Would it be better to just stay friends, there always this weird new line that grows when you date someone and then go back to just being friends. Was it like that between him and Nisha did they split for good and keep their distance to keep things less awkward. Jack looked at Rhys with such pretty blue and green eyes that looked so hurt, longingly looking for someone to make him feel whole again, to save him. He went along a path by himself, why the group stuck to the few people they knew, Jack took a path by himself, he must be so tired, of the lines too. Rhys ruffled at Jack’s dark brown hair giving him a big old grin. “You’ll get a new girlfriend, you’re quite the charmer. I want to say sorry for being bad with texting, I'll text and call you more. I promise.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right.” Jack seemed to only look sadder hearing Rhys words. The two continued to set up Rhys’s room having a small congrats party for the 3 roommates before Jack took his leave not wanting to get home late. Rhys of course knew better Jack wanted to run the moment the group started the party.

…

“Did you know Jack and Nisha broke up?” Rhys questioned leaning up from their mini party. Both his friends answering quite differently.

“No, when did they do that? They were going out for so long?” Vaughn questioned.

Yvette’s eyes seemed to glow having the juicy details. “I mean yeah they dated but they were so wishy washy, one moment they’re dating the next they're taking a break. They were trying to do that open relationship thing, which only ever goes down hill. Turns out Jack was seeing other people men more often than not, in there in between's. So she called it off, she didn’t wanna play that game and I don’t blame her.” Yvette snickered tipping her glass back.

“How do you know that?” Vaughn questioned leaning in, not knowing how creditable Yvette's source is.

“This chick Aurelia goes to Nisha’s college and she talks with people from high school, we still have this girls group chat we all kinda just gossip in. We talk about how you boys are doing, see new hotties in other colleges, shit you boys don't care about."

“Maybe that’s them just stirring up drama then, Yvette.” Rhys shook his head, I mean there’s nothing wrong with Jack being bi or into men, he sure as hell wouldn’t complain.

“Jack’s your best friend you should know that guys always been a bit bi though.” Yvette shrugged like what she said didn’t mean anything. “No straight man kisses that many guys for ‘fun’ and he was always really keen on telling us it’s okay to like girls or boys. Not to mention they way he had you wrapped around his finger.~”

Rhys nodded slowly not really listening to Yvette sorta just thinking about interactions he had with Jack. “So is he dating a guy now?”

Yvette began laughing into the couch as Vaughn held it in covering his mouth. “He didn’t even listen to what I just said. Awe is someone still into him. Seems Jack's love wasn't so one sided~.”

“I.. I am not, and never was. I was just wondering what all I did and didn’t know.” Rhys backed out of the conversation, part of him wished he'd actually kept his promise, that he kept in touch before this. “Why you gotta be weird like that?” Rhys went to his room slamming the door hearing Yvette chant the ‘kissing in a tree song’. “Grow up!”

…

Jack looked out from his flat window watching as the night continued onward, it had been a few days since he helped the male move but he couldn't stop thinking about their conversations. He should just have gone out and said it, then and there. All the pent up maybes, and what ifs, and the only one who crossed his mind again and again. He had his fill of flings, and one sided lovers, hooking up only went so far ‘protecting his heart’. Maybe it would be easier if every guy he chose didn’t look like him, was it wrong to want him to himself. Nibbling on his lower lip he peered at the males number debating on what to say. His nibbled at his cigarette holding his phone with both hand as he debated his words carefully. 

Rhys scrolled through the males social media, trying to see the ‘signs’. He was always popular on social posting regularly, never with anyone who wasn’t in the main friend groups, occasionally with people he worked with. He grinned, spotting a photo of when Jack got stuck in a tree hanging by his jacket, he was a dork and made silly faces, had to slip it off just to get free. “You dork.~” Rhys nearly fell off thinking he had been caught, seeing the text come up from then none other, Jack. 

‘Hey, wanna catch a movie, catch up over lunch or dinner? How's school going?’

Rhys sighed in relief clicking the message, scooting himself back onto his bed.

Rhysie: Hey hey, it has been awhile. I’d love to hang out, what movie’s caught your eye?  
Rhysie: School’s good, sometimes it's a bit slow but getting by.  
Jack <3: That new sci-fi space one, with that dude from the hero movies  
Jack <3: ‘Link’   
Jack <3: I am up for whatever though.  
Rhysie: I was eyeing that one too, seems like shit we use to imagine when we were younger.  
Rhysie: How are you doing?  
Jack <3: Doing good enough. Keeping ahead and being a little nerd at work making some improvements here and there.  
Jack<3: I miss hanging out..  
Jack<3: So glad you said yeah. This weekend work?  
Rhysie: Yeah, same here. This weekend works, we could try that sushi bar that opened if we go to the theater at the outdoor mall.  
Jack<3: Awesome see you there  
Jack<3 : I'll send you the time and such for movies.  
Rhysie: Cool man.  
Jack<3: Of course Rhysie.  
Jack<3: Goodnight hun.

Rhys gushed sliding off his bed again, re-reading the messages debating if he was making it out to be more than it really was. Which knowing his crushie state, he probably was. This was two friends hanging out and getting back to talking to one another. It could be a date though, it be a nice first date, he wouldn’t mind much with Jack really. Jack called him hun, was he being nice? Was he just saying it out of habit? Rhys scrolled up from the messages from day feeling the guilt sink in.

'Wanna hang?'  
'Saw your post, look at you already winning awards, you mom look so happy, tell her I said hi.'  
'I miss you.'  
He sent a picture of him at the beach along with the sun set along the water.  
'look at the view man, wish you could see it.'  
'I'll take you here one day.'  
'Yo were going to a concert Friday, it'll be the old squad back together again. I can pick you up if you wanna tag along too.'  
He would later send photos from that said trip. He wasn't in many of the photos, most were of Nisha flipping of the camera, or Wilhelm hoisting people in the air. Tim even popped up in a few, Jack seemed like he was trying to keep happy.  
'Hey you doing good?'  
'Wanna go eat, maybe come game for a little?'  
'Did I do something wrong?'  
'Hey there.'  
'How's life treating you?'  
'Can we call, for a little.'  
'Can I tell you something'  
'Sorry about last night ignore the text. I hope you're doing amazing Rhysie'  
'Saw Vaughn today hope he said hi for me.'  
'I really miss us.'  
'What happen to sticking together?'   
'Heard you were at the party last night, sorry I didn't get to see you.'  
'Hey were going to the skate place and karaoke wanna come along.'  
'Yo what's up?'  
'Rhysieeeeeeee message me back.'  
There was some time between that text and the next.  
'Text me when you need me.'  
and then Jack never tried again, Rhys rubbed at his face feeling he might cry again. Rhys finally did text him asking for help with his move. It must've hurt... he was no better then those who hurt Jack before, he was no better for leaving him alone, he promised and yet he didn't even really try. "I'll make it up to you." Rhys whispered putting his phone down getting to boy.

...

Jack was like a happy dog on his side, he had tossed his cigarette into the ash tray reviewing the messages. He flopped his body onto the couch rubbing at his face. "Oh my you're gonna be the death of me."


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro to Rhys and Jacks reconnection.

Rhys swapped at least 3 times already and was slipping into his forth outfit. “Alright what about this?” He ran back to Yvette who was sitting on the couch watching t.v. She grinned, turning her face looking him over.

“Who’s got you putting in all this extra work, youuu?~ I like your other shirt though, blues kinda your color.” Rhys nodded going back to change.

“It’s nobody okay? Why are you being nosy.”

“Well you’re making me help, I should at least get to know.” Rhys rolled his eyes, fixing his hair. “If it’s who I think it is, you’re gonna get played and he’s gonna leave you like every other person, don’t let him use you like that.”

Rhys slipped his shoes on, his attitude beginning to sour as he listen to Yvette in the other room. “Wow, way to really set the mood... Yvette the one and only Debbie Downer.” Rhys came in acting like he was holding out a trophy out for her “Look I’m not gonna get my hopes up but, I’m not gonna just let him pass again either. If anything we can confirm our views and I can move on or something if he doesn’t feel the same.”

Yvette shrugged “You get over him, now that’s something I wanna see.~” Rhys glared, grabbing his belongings before giving Yvette a hug goodbye. “Don’t throw your ass at him right away!” she teased.

“Shut up and watch your stupid show.” Rhys shut the door locking up. He dashed down the stairs humming happily to himself. "Like you have any room to talk lady." he mumbled to himself.

…

Jack cleaned up his place for once, feeling in a good mood, as well as keeping himself distracted, trying to not play into his ‘what ifs’. Washing up he slipped into something fitting his newer style of brand and suits. He tried not to go overboard just in case the other didn’t take it the way he did. Washing the gel from his hands he took a moment to nitpick before taking his leave from the flat. Everything was gonna work smoothly, there was nothing to worry about. 

Jack parked his car fixing his hair again in the visor before getting out. He stood outside the theater waiting to spot the other male. Swaying back and forth checking his phone, far more times then needed. He'll be there, there still was time, Rhys was never one to back out of plans surely that hasn't changed about him.

…

Rhys parked his car seeing he needed to get going if he wanted to be on time. He was lucky his long legs got him far, slowing his pace as he approached, he could see Jack’s finer build seeming unaware of his presence yet. Rhys snuck closer, seeing Jack begin to slip his phone away, looking up from it. Rhys took the opportunity to hug him. “Damn you’re lucky I was gonna try and sneak up and spook you.” Rhys laughed, god why was he acting like a kid now of all times.

“Heh, had a feeling a spy was nearby.” Jack teased looking Rhys over, glad he didn’t seem to over dress. “Well my, aren’t you a sight.” Jack felt Rhys pull away from the hug, a flirtatious smile playing his pretty lips. 

Rhys beckoned Jack to follow along, “I could say the same for you mister. Come on we’ll be late if we don’t get going.” Jack nodded feeling Rhys take his hand leading them in. They got something to munch on before getting sat down just as the movie began.

Throughout the whole movie the two stole glances to one another playing a game of tag with their eyes and the screen. It wasn’t til they were half way through Rhys took the shot, leaning head onto the other male. Jack took this opportunity to take the males hand into his own Rhys grinned content, he wanted this, he wanted more if he was gonna be truly honest with himself. How could this guy be so nice after what he’d done more so what he didn’t do. Eventually he’d apologize, he’d set things right, even for a chance.

Jack watched on ward after that, as the movie came to a close he felt Rhys sit up slipping his hand free and stretching, Jack couldn’t help but feel sadden of the males warmth leaving him, “That was really good I wonder if they left the ending like that so the could get a 2 in later. You like it?” Rhys grinned standing up, Jack nodded.

“Yeah that caught me off guard kinda leaves the possibilities up with an ending like that. I enjoyed it quite a bit.” Rhys nodded looking over Jack before queuing him to follow along til they were in the hallway where they could walk side by side.

“No flipping way, Jack? Rhys? Is that you? Oh my I haven't seen you two since high school.” Jack wanted to continue walking onward but was pulled back by the arm by Rhys forcing him to look at the person the voice belonged to. He knew too well who it was, and she knew him way better than she was leading all. “My, you have two grown, look so mature haha.” The red head grinned, pressing herself closer to the male beside her. “You remember Roland.” He was clearly not interested in the conversation either, he knew of the girls on and off feud with Jack and would rather not get involved in it all. “It’s so funny us girls were wondering where you ran off to, you still talk with them right?” 'Course you girls still talked, its nothing but gossip with you girls, seems you never grew up. ' Is all Jack could think barely making eye contact, god hopefully his distaste didn't show too much.

“Lilith, it’s been awhile, hey there Roland how’s life treating you?~” Rhys wasn’t an idiot, maybe he should’ve kept walking with Jack, seeing the older male was clearly tense.

“Oh you know college, work, the usual finally got a day off with him so we're taking it for what it’s worth. You two on a date yourself?~” Her voice had a venom to it. 

“We actually were just hanging out, reconnecting and all, haha.” Rhys lied. “Well we're gonna get going cause I am starving heh, you two enjoy yourselves and maybe we’ll see you around.” Rhys waved falsely, grabbing Jack’s hand. Why, why was it shaking was he scared or angry? 

“Answer your phone more often!” Lilith spoke waving the two off. “Man couldn’t even speak up, coward.” Lilith said coldly before Roland forced them to change the subject.

...

“Are you doing okay?” Rhys questioned as they got outside. Finally walking side by side again to the sushi bar.

“Me? Oh I’m great, pumpkin, never better.” Jack loosened up once again, “How are you holding up?” 

“Good, hungry I can’t wait to eat up.” he grinned stepping into the building with the other male. Place seemed busy and yet calm at the same time, they were quickly sat, looking over their menus as they waited. “You sure you're okay? It seems there was some tension back there?"

"We've always been like that you know that better than anyone. Even when we were kids." Jack shrugged, now was not the time for his drama with the girls, now was him and Rhys time.

"While we're here just like you and me, before we go that is. I’d like… I’d like to apologize.” Rhys didn't want it to be like him and the girls, he wanted to be able to set things right.

“For?” Jack looked confused but still was flipping through his menu. It wasn’t until the pause seemed to long before he looked up, Rhys was fiddling with his fingers, his eyes watching his shoes. “Hey, cheer up, no need to go sad on me.~”

“I should’ve responded back then, I’m not gonna go breaking promises anymore. If I could go back I’d respond every time just like when we were kids. I would-” Jack reached across the table taking Rhys hands into his own.

“It’s okay, I’m just happy you’re here now. Eventually you responded and that’s all I needed.” Rhys looked at the male before him, how could he smile like that, so effortlessly, his grip was tight, not enough to hurt but enough for Rhys to understand Jack never wanted to feel like that again, he never wanted to be alone. What happened while he was away, what made this male so sure in Rhys. when it was clear he didn’t trust many. “I’m glad you’re here now Rhys, so don’t feel sad about it. Come on, pick something we can talk about this later.”

Rhys sighed relieved that the male was accepting of his apology, giving a small nod and returning to his view of his menu. It felt wrong pulling his hands away when the waiter finally came, but Jack seemed much better already. The two ordered their food, talking about school and work, then Rhys went on talking about Vaughn and Yvette, along with kids in his class Sasha, Fiona, and August, seemed like he was going on, “Uh well how about you, what have you been doing to keep busy. Surely Mr. Popular, has stolen the hearts of people at school and work.”

“I just get by, work and school, working up the chain and getting everything done. I mean, I'm know and I know the faces I just rather stick with our group.” Jack shrugged and chewed his food thinking about it. “I hang out with the old group when we all have time, I mean heh you know. You can start going with us again too, if you're up to it. What are your plans for tonight, could I steal you away from those two nerds?”

“They have names you know, I’ve said them a time or two.” Rhys sipped on his drink debating the pros and cons of following along on this trip. “I have to take my car home but we can hang out, I don’t have classes tomorrow. What did you have planned?~”

“Just shooting for enjoying the night in any form possible really. We run the night just like we use to.” Rhys laughed a little with a nod.

The two drove Rhys's car back to his place and Yvette stepped out seeing Rhys’s return. “Hey how was the movie date!?” she questioned seeing Jack’s car parked on the side.

“Imma pack a bag for tonight, be home sometime tonight or maybe tomorrow probably.”

“What happened to not throwing your ass to him?” Rhys shook his head lightly pushing her back into the house.

“I am not… We just having a boys night, like back in high school.”

“You wish it was though don’t you.~ How do I know you didn't do this kinda stuff in high school with him. You and Jack would have sleep overs where we weren't invited.” 

“Would you shut up, we never did anything and you know that.” Rhys felt his ears burning as he shoved his clothes and valuables in a bag.

“Lemme come down with you.” Yvette teased Rhys, racing down the stairs. Yvette yelled after, Jack watched as the two ran full speed at his car. He would be lying if he wasn’t silently chanting “Don’t hit my car. Don’t hit my car.” The two slowed Rhys throwing his backpack in the back seat as he got in to the passenger seat, Yvette standing in the door.

“Hiii Jack, how was it?” Jack waved to Yvette.

“It was good, how was the run?” He teased as Rhys folded his arm pouting.

“Will you go away already, tell Vaughn I’ll be gone so he doesn’t flip out.” Rhys pushed at Yvette so she'd get out of the way and he could close the door.

“Fine, fine but you owe me, be safe, don’t be stupid.” She said winking at the two, making Rhys go red and tuck himself into his shirt making Jack laugh. She shut the door and they shared their waves of goodbyes. 

“Man she is something else, she's still waving us down heh.” Jack leaned back in his seat seeing Rhys had already slipped his shoes off, tucking them close to himself as he hid his face, Bright red ears, burned through his brown locks, Jack rubbed at the back of Rhys’s neck. “She’s only messing with you right?”

“Yeah but she’s always teasing like that about you.”

“Oh and why’s that?~” Jack questioned, already knowing the answer, he of course only got Rhys pulling his hand away and a huff in response. 

“... 'cause she does. She always has, even when we were kids.”

“Yeah, those nerds were always mad whenever you’d go to my house over there’s, I’m surprised she even allowed me to steal you away.” Jack chuckled lowly not only to his own comment but the male burning in his seat. “What’s something you remember from way back then?” Jack’s grip loosened on the wheel, relaxing a little while he drove onward.

“Something I remember, like any story?” Jack nodded with and eased smile making it hard for him to say no. Rhys loosened up again looking out toward the window. Watching little droplets it the window as it begun to rain.

…

“Hey Rhysie, get your lazy butt up.~” Jack smirked, nudging at Rhys’s face. 

“H-how did you get in my room?” Rhys shuffled upward.

“Your mom let me in, come on we’re going to the river side, you were supposed to be up already, everyone's waiting outside.” Rhys flung himself out of bed beginning to apologize. Frantically went through his shelf picking out clothes, he booted Jack out of his room to change, before running out with him.

“Look who woke up late, you’ve still got the bed head and everything.” Nisha laughed, looping her arm around Rhys as he violently shook his head trying to comb it down with his hands.

“Well let’s set off! To the river!” Jack yelled loudly, the group of them began marching onward. They walked for what seemed forever past the for and into the woods, a yellow ribbon leading the way, “Almost there!” Jack began running only for the others to follow not far behind. He was already tearing his clothes off and jumping in. “Ohh jeez it’s cold! Burrrrr!” He held himself shivering a bit.

“You idiot it’s too early to be jumping in. You’re gonna get sick.” Nisha began grabbing up some rocks skipping the and occasionally threatening to throw them at Jack.

“Jack, get out for now, grandma will get mad if she finds out...” Timothy began to stack the rocks Nisha would throw his way if she couldn’t skip them, Wilhelm cupped some up throwing the water at Jack and in return Jack did the same. He ignored the two's plead for him to get out adjusting to the cold water instead.

Rhys rubbed at his face still waking up, sitting down on a rock he had jumped to. ‘I wondered if they noticed back then, if we all just played quiet. You were always doing crazy things and yet you were the happiest out of all of us.’ Rhys wanted to say, he looked to Jack as he continued, on with the story.

“Heyyy, be careful, if you’re gonna splash get in here so i-its fair.” Jack insisted, they played for hours that day and eventually Rhys’s mother came along with lunch for the group. 

“Good evening Mrs.Strongfork, thank you for the food!” Te group of them ran up sitting down at the little picnic. 

“Of course you guys, eat up!” She smiled so widely, and she even joined us, she was the only adult who knew about our secret base, about our fight against the sirens, she’s always been more involved with the group. ‘She wanted to steal you away, just as much as I did back then. Now that I look back on it, I was very jealous of all the girls who got to be closer to you, and yet when you picked us over them almost every time, I would feel so happy stealing that time away from them, let you down.’ Rhys shook his head. 

“Hey you still in there, Rhysie buttercup.” Jack waved his hand in front of Rhys’s face, Rhys blinked a moment before easing into a smile. “You tired, or just getting too into the story?~ We had lunch with your mom and Wilhelm and I caught a fish with his coat. I was trying to make the fish talk to Nisha and she shoved me and I bumped you and you fell into the water and were drenched.”

“You remember all that huh?” Rhys giggled returning back to the car.

“Course how could I forget that, I mean sure my memories are a little hazy with certain parts but- doesn’t mean I’d forget. Where’s your thoughts at Rhys?” Jack parked in his spot turning the car off and looking at the male. 

"It wasn't til 4-ish it started to pour down, and we tried to pack and run, we cut through the trees and took shelter at the base, it rained for hours, My mom had to do a rescue mission bringing us all umbrellas so we could make it home. You never made it home that night, you went back to the base, scared your grandma, and then the rest of us..."

Rhys went to speak but the words wouldn’t come out, the feeling of Jack’s hand was on his cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you worry back then. You look like you're about to cry cupcake. We don’t have to talk about it buddy, we can. We can tell another story or do something completely new.” Rhys frowned, even now this guy was thinking about him before his own feelings.

“It’s just really nice to see you again, I’m good really.” Rhys nodded, “Let’s go inside, today's supposed to be a fun day right!” the brunette grinned moving his way out of the car and grabbing his bag, Jack watched quietly, before following him out. He lead him to the elevators making there ways up the levels, Jack tucked Rhys close to him, hugging at the male, he seemed he was doing better, but seemed the two had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any flaws.  
> Also gonna start writing more stories here so updates will sorta circulate depending on which story I'm feeling more that week.  
> Hope you like the rough start, and yeaaaaah write more soon.  
> Enjoy kiddos.


End file.
